


La Bataille pour les Bibliothèques

by alsidia



Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [1]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Beaucoup des bibliotèques, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Trois petits enfants essayent de sauver les bibliothèques de le monde
Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905778
Kudos: 2





	La Bataille pour les Bibliothèques

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Battle For The Libraries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879945) by [alsidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia)



Il peut voir la bibliothèque. Beaucoup de bon livre sont là, et Sardon veux lire tous les livres dans le monde! Il est arrivé avant trois jours et assez fatigué. Cependant, le petit garçon est prêt de conquer cette bibliothèque maintenant, donc, il commence son attaque…

“Six!” Rin crie. Obito et Kakashi regardent elle, inquiet. Six bibliothèques ont été conquis par quelqu’un qui est probablement très puissant. Rin aime lire donc elle est en colère. “Je pense que on devrait attaquer il,” le impatient Kakashi dit. Obito n’est pas content. “C’est vraiment dangereux! Je ne veux pas mettre Rin en danger!” il se dispute. Alors qu’ils se disputent, Rin court – elle veut attaquer aussi.

Rin conque la première bibliotèque facilement mais dans la prochaine elle doit cacher sur la meuble bibliothèque. Un garçon avec des cheveux verts la cherche alors qu’elle se cacher. Il trouve Rin après un peu de temps et il essaye d’attaquer elle. Cependant, une lumière blanche apparaît et le garçon s’effrondre. “Kakashi! Tu as presque frappé Rin!” une voix agacée dit derrière Rin.

“Kakashi! Obito!” Rin court vers eux. “Vous êtes venu…”  
“Pardon, Rin. J’ai oublié de te dire que c’est la dernière bibliothèque…” Kakashi dit timidement. Il voit Rin devient furieuse. “Donc tu es venu donc je pourrais te attaquer,” Rin finit pour lui.  
“Eh!?” Non, non! Rin, je veux t’aider car notre ennemi est près!”  
“Je peux me battre sans toi.”  
“Mais on peut trouver les livres qu’il a pris plus rapide si on va ensemble.”  
“Les livres? Alors, on doit aller tout de suite!” Rin est très déterminée – ça se fait peur. Ils courent au sommet de la grande bibliothèque où Sardon attend. Pourtant, quand ils arrivent, le garçon aux cheveux violet n’est pas là plus. Il y a seulement trop de livres et un parachute. Obito le prend. “Rin, peut-on voler avec cette?”  
“…”  
“Aïe!”

**Author's Note:**

> C’est mon première histoire que j’ai écrit en français et je ne pense pas que j’écrirai plus de histoires à l’avenir (on ne sait pas pour certain). Pourtant, je vais taper deux bientôt. Si vous voulez m’aider pour la ponctuation ou la grammaire, je voudrais ça beaucoup! Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
